Comble de Malchance
by passager-Kz0
Summary: Yaoï . Cela faisait un moment que Harry voulait quitter les Dursley, aller dans un endroit où juste, lui, Harry, serait reconnu, sans prophétie, sans rien.
1. Aperçu

Coucou

Je me présente, je suis Passager-Kz0

jusqu'à ce jour, lectrice de Fanfiction jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert une fiction non terminé qui me plaisait.

J'ai imaginé une suite dans ma tête.

Cette fiction est de Wolfeuse',

elle se nomme **Comble de Malchance.**

I chapitres en cours, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais reprendre la fiction et...

elle me l'a accordé, à condition que la trame principale reste la même.

Donc me voilà dans la position de l'auteur.

L'histoire est écrite dans ma tête, j'ai des idées et du temps donc je vais m'y mettre.

Voici un petit aperçu de l'histoire.

Harry Potter se sentait étouffé, il rêvait de liberté, sans Dumbledore. Un endroit où juste lui harry serait apprécié à sa juste valeur. Mais comme tout héros et comme dans toutes les histoires, rien ne se passe véritablement comme prévu. N'est-ce pas ? :)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Merci ta review Akarisnape e merci à ceux qui vont suivre l'histoire._

_Disclamer : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à J,k Rowling, l'idée non plus ,elle vient de Wolfeuse'. Je reprend la fiction. A partir du chapitre 3 les idées sont les miennes. J'ai également fait quelques petites modifications sur les premiers chapitres._

_Voilà, le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Rating : M pour plus de prudence_

_Bonne lecture _

_Dans le monde moldu, un jeune homme attendait avec impatience ses 17ans.____Brun à lunettes de taille moyenne , ce garçon vivait à Privet Drive, quartier___de Little Whinging dans le Surrey en Angleterre. Qui cela pouvait-être me direz-vous ? Et ce jeune garçon n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, actuellement sauveur du monde sorcier si il acceptait sa mission. Or dans ce quartier, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un délinquant que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley avait recueilli chez eux, soit disant il était le neveu de Pétunia. Mais comment pouvait-on traiter de la sorte un membre de sa famille ? Depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette école de sorcellerie, il n'avait eu de cesse de rencontrer des personnages plus fous les uns que les autres, en commençant dès sa première année, à onze ans pour commencer il avait dû combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom alias Voldemort qui s'était installé dans la tête d'un professeur. Puis sa deuxième année, un elfe avait tenté de l'empêcher de se rendre à Poudlard, il avait combattu à la fin un basilic, et encore des tas d'aventures à vivre pour Harry.

Depuis peu, le petit brun se rebellait contre cet infortune qui le caractérisait tant. Sa vie était un calvaire. Utilisé comme un esclave chez lui, une marionnette à Poudlard avec Dumbledore, vieux fou complètement avide de pouvoir et d'argent qui servait à lui et autres élèves de directeur. Comment le directeur de pourdlard avide de pouvoir et d'argent ? Et bien oui depuis sa victoire avec l'ancien mage noir et amant, il a eu tendance à prendre un peu trop de décisions à la place des autres.

Harry Potter savait cela depuis un certain moment, sa nature de gryffondor avait eu raison de lui le jour où, se cachant sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il entendit cette fameuse discussion entre le directeur et Rémus.

_Flash-Back_

_« Rémus ! J'espère pour vous et Sirius que vous n'avez rien dit à Harry. »_

_« Non, je n'ai rien dit mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Le gamin n'a rien fait ! » _

_« La ferme Lupin, bientôt Voldemort se révelera, ce sauveur, cracha-il, sera bien obligé de le combattre et là, je le jetterai au pature que sont les journalistes pour leur prouver que ce sorcier n'est qu'un mage noir à en devenir. »_

_« Impossible, je sais que le fils de james ne se laissera jamais faire ! »_

_« Oh que si, il se laissera faire croyez moi…la mort de son parrain l'a déjà bien affecté, vous verre, Ron et Ginny vont faire le reste. Vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous révélez quoique ce soit. M'avez vous bien compris ? »_

_«oui j'ai bien compris » _

_Fin du Flash-Back_

_ HARRY ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! cria son oncle

_J'arrive » répondit-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses moldus semblaient faire de sa vie un enfer, si quelqu'un était venu ici, il se serait demandé pourquoi le placard sous l'escalier comportait un lit avec du sang.

Harry venait à cet endroit à chaque fois que son oncle lui reprochait quelque chose, il y allait sans eau ni nourriture, autant dire que Harry était maigre et méconnaissable.

Ses cheveux tombés devant ses yeux lui donnant l'aire plus faible qu'il n'y paressait, ensuite si un sorcier venait et l'observait attentivement, il l'aurait pu remarquer des sorts de camouflage, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le brun de faire ces sorts, si minimes soientt-ils, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus de force et dormait la plupart du temps.

-Nettoie ça tout de suite..

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait... commença dit-il

-Tu crois que c'est moi ou Pétunia ou Dudley qui ait fait ça ? Rétorqua son oncle plus rouge que jamais. Pour prouver que c'était toujours lui qui commandait, il prit la batte de baseball que Dudley se ne servait plus pour taper Harry.

Le coup lui arriva dans les côtes rouvrant les plaies et arrêta par la même occasion le sort de dissimulation.

-Oncle Vernon...non pas encore sanglota-il

-Nettoie ça ou tu auras à faire à moi.

Le brun commença à faire ce pourquoi on l'avait appelé. Quand la porte de l'entrée vola pour laisser entrer plusieurs personnes dont une qui avait les yeux rouges.

Vernon arriva vers lui l'empoigna pour lui faire face, il était rouge et paraissait très en colère.

-C'est qui ceux là ?

-Je sais pas ! pleura Harry

-Tu mens !

-Non je jure.

L'oncle ne le croyant toujours pas, le cogna contre le mur mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva lui même contre le mur, affolé, il postillonna :

-Prenez le gamin, ça doit être un monstre comme vous !

-Maitre !

Comment trouvez ce chapitre ( à nouveau ) faites moi part de vos impressions, il y a surement des fautes je ne suis pas experte en orthographe, je suis seule, pas de béta pour m'aider ^^

Toutefois j'espère qu'ils n'y en pas trop et que vous avez aimez.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Harry & Tom J._

_Ratting : M_

_Résumé du dernier chapitre : Alors qu'Harry se faisait maltraiter par son oncle, les mangemorts avec Voldemort en prime s'invitèrent dans la maison, trouvant Harry courbé et violenté de partout._

-Comment oses-tu pitoyable moldu de m'insulter moi, Vold… Il ne put finir sa phrase un gémissement l'interrompit, par terre se trouvait Harry Potter, se tenant les côtes, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles même pour ceux qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui. Des marques fouet et de bâton apparaissait peu à peu sur son corps, il saignait de partout. Poussant un autre cri, il sombra dans l'inconscience mais put entendre la dernière phrase « on emporte votre fils avec nous » que pouvait-il bien dire ?

-Emportez les moldus avec vous et mettez les au cahots, je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard.

-Quoi ? commença ? hors de question que je vienne avec vous , je préfère rester ici !

-Mais qui a dit que je vous laissez le choix ?

Voldemort réunit ses mangemorts dans le salon des Malefoy qui lui servait également de salle de réunion, tous les mangemorts étaient présents dans la pièce et tous se demandait pourquoi le maitre avait enlevé Potter et pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ?

-Bien, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison, vous connaissez sans doute l'histoire du fils disparu des Malfoy ? Et bien, j'ai de bonne raisons de croire que Harry Potter n'est pas celui qu'il doit être...

Narcissa comprenant ce que le maitre voulait dire dit :

-Vous voulez que...

-Et oui ma chère, Harry Potter s'appelle en réalité Damian Alexander Lucius Malefoy.

-Vous êtes sur ? My Lord ? Demanda doucement Lucius qui alors jusque là n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Sur cette question débuta un concert de petits murmures qui se fit silencieux sitôt que Tom Jedusor leva la main.

« Oui et si mes informations sont exactes, le sort disparaitra aujourd'hui à minuit, le vieux fou avait mis en place une sorte de sort permanent sur la maison de ce moldu, quand Damian passait le seuil de la porte, le sort se maintenait en place, un peu comme une recharge.

Un brouhaha s'éleva du cercle des mangemorts, la plupart pestaient contre Dumbledore, d'autres étaient soulagés que le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa soit vivant, de nombreuses idées circulaient que les mangemorts étaient froids et cruels mais ce n'était qu'un masque qu'ils mettaient en public, quant aux Malefoy, c'est la perte de leur premier enfant qui leur faisait se comporter comme cela.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry/Damian se réveilla un douloureux mal de tête, il se prit la tête entre les mains et émettant de petits gémissements qui pourrait passer inaperçu si les circonstances n'était pas les mêmes.

-C'est normal que tu ais mal à la tête dit une voix

Harry/Damian sursauta, il ne l'avait même pas entendu ! Il regarda d'un air surpris la personne qui lui avait parlé quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il toucha son nez à leur recherche mais ne les trouva pas, comment cela se faisait-il ?

-C'est le sort qui diminue, cela explique le fait que tu n'ais plus besoin de lunettes répondit la voix à sa question muette.

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans le manoir Malefoy.

-Dans le manoir Malefoy ?! Mais pourquoi ? J'étais dans la salle de bain, et puis il y eu... Voldemort c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Qui m'a « sauvé » il mima l'acte avec ses mains, des Dursley c'est ça, et puis de quels sort parlez- vous ?

-Une chose en son temps jeune homme, tu es perspicace , et oui c'est bien le Lord qui t'as enlevé à ces moldus. Quand au sort j'en ai déjà trop dit, tu le sauras en tant voulu.

-Dites Snape , pourriez vous sortir de l'ombre j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

L'homme en question éleva un sourcil, signe de son étonnement.

-Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il curieux

-Votre manière de vous exprimez, pas que vous vous exprimez mal mais bon, voilà quoi répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est vrai, surtout que le tutoiement et le compliment n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut vous faire dire facilement.

-Ce soir à Minuit, je viendrais te chercher voir le maître.

Sur ce il partit laissant Damian digérer les plusieurs informations qu'il lui avait donné.

Puis il se laissa retomber sur le lit s'étonnant de la discussion qui avait eu lieu quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'était pas inquiet quand à la situation où il se trouvait, de toute façons cela ne pouvait pas être pire que chez son oncle,

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry, pourquoi était-il ici ? Le gardait-il prisonnier pour le torturer, était-ce un nouveau jeu auquel Voldemort voulait jouer ? Pleins de questions mais malheureusement pas assez de réponses.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions, Lucius et Narcissa étaient pour le moins inquiets, qu'allait-il arriver à Damian, leur fils cadet ?

-Oh Lucius tu te rends compte ? Notre fils est vivant, il est vivant ! Oh Merlin ! Je suis si heureuse !

-Oui Cissy, il est bien là ! C'est fantastique ! Mais je ne peux m'empêchait de m'inquiéter.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tout simplement parce que c'est Harry Potter s'exclama alors Draco.

C'est Harry Potter mais c'est mon frère ! Rajouta-il avec une once de tristesse.

-Ne sois pas triste Draco, je suis sur que Damian te pardonnera, il n'est pas mauvais et puis si tu t'excuses cela pourra peut-être arrangé les choses, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, si mais on s'est qu'en même disputé, on s'est battus pendant 6 années !

-Tu crois qu'il nous en voudra demanda Lucius d'une voix inquiète

-Ah non Lucius tu ne vas pas t-y mettre toi aussi, vous savez ce qu'on fera quand il aura retrouvé son apparence ? On lui racontera toute l'histoire ! Je m'en fiche si ça prend des heures mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon fils, qui est ton fils cadet Lucius et ton frère Draco, je ne compte pas le laissé filé une seconde fois.

Alors que la famille Malefoy mettait en place son plan, Damian, lui, attendait tranquillement pour ne pas dire sagement l'arrivée de Mr Malefoy.

Pourquoi il était là il n'en savait rien mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas pour manger un gâteau mais pour une chose bien plus sérieuse.

Pendant le restant de l'après-midi, Damian ne cessa pas de tourner en rond, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Pour ce coup là il aurait bien voulu une de ces affectes potions que Mme Pomfresh gardait à l'infirmerie.

-Prend garde à ne pas trop réfléchir cela pourrait te causer encore plus mal à la tête, énonça quelqu'un.

Qu'en avez vous pensez ? que pensez vous de la longueur ?


End file.
